Fantasy is Reality
by Alix Mason
Summary: Ever wanted to have control of reality? Well, Karsi does. Or she thought she did. What happens when she loses control of reality, and allows it to become reality? Karsi is forced to live out her fantasy to the very end. But can she survive it? R&R!
1. Fantasy Becomes Reality

I'm different.

Now, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that everyone's different. Well, if you weren't, now you are, because I willed it. Let me explain. I'm just a little different than you. Well, that may be understating it a bit.

You see, I can make things…happen. For instance, if I want someone to believe something they normally wouldn't, or if there is a homework assignment I don't want to do, all I have to do is think "You believe this" or "You will not assign that" and it will happen. I can also make things happen that are purely physical or psychological. Those are experimental and therefore only involve myself. One of the things that I have tried is temporary paralysis. I can just _think_ about not being able to move that part of my body, and I won't be able to. It also makes me a good actress; maybe a little _too_ good. Another thing I have tried is contortionism. I simply have to _think_ the position I want to move my body into and I can. I have scared quite a lot of people with that. I can also defy gravity. That's one of my favorite things to do. Flying is like nothing you could ever imagine. But me, I don't have to _imagine_ it. I can _experience_ it.

Little things like that are okay. But it's when you move on to the bigger things that it gets complicated. For example, when I'm trying to fall asleep, I find it relaxing to act out small scenes I come up with as ideas for stories. Passing out or being knocked out, only to wake up trapped with no visible point of escape is one of the most common for me, seeing as I can use it for almost any kind of character. But I have to make sure I remind myself that I'm in my bedroom trying to fall asleep. If I don't, the twist in reality could become too solid, and my imagination could become reality.

I had always been fine before. This time was no different from the before, other than the main person. But that was almost never the same. So if nothing was different, fantasy should have stayed fantasy. But if that was true, why did I feel like fantasy was becoming reality?

_Because it is,_ I though.

I tried to change it back, tried thinking of my bedroom, where I actually was. But the transition from fantasy to reality just sped up. There was no way to reverse it this time. I had gone too far, and now I would have to deal with what my fantasy had become by living out my own story.


	2. A Broken Plot

There was only one thing that I knew about how this was going to play out: the first scene. The first scene was something that I had played out in my head multiple times, over and over, until it was almost like breathing for me. The main character would be knocked out or would pass out, and then would wake up, not knowing where she was, with no visible point of escape. The only advantage I had was knowing what was going to happen in advance, and knowing all of the shortcuts, such as how to get out of the rooms I had created, and the characters that would come later on, and the general idea of the plot. In the story I had mapped out in my head, the main character is kidnapped by her jealous older brother. She and her brother, as well as her brothers' friends, are all mages. The way it all worked was with every child born into their family, the more power the child would have when they reached fourteen. The main character, which I had now become, had just turned fourteen, thus receiving her full powers. Her brother was one of the first children born into her family and was very weak compared to his younger sibling. So he devised a plan to kidnap her, then, with the help of his friends, transfer most of her power into himself. He would leave her alive and give her power a chance to recharge, so he could repeat the process over again, therefore making himself one of the most powerful in the family. There was only one other person that would eventually become more powerful than him and that was his youngest brother. But he would deal with him when the time came. I had never figured out an ending to the story, mostly because a good part of it couldn't be acted out.

_So I guess my decisions here will predict the future of the story_, I though. _Hey! Look on the bright side! If you survive this and everything returns to normal, you can finally finish the story._

Yeah. That was encouraging. I hated all the '_if'_ factors in this. _If_ I do this. _If_ I do that. My whole future, life or death, depended on one big _if_. But there was nothing I could do to change that. What was done was done, and there was nothing I could do about it, for the time being. I just had to go with whatever was thrown at me from my own imagination. But that's what I was worried about. There are some dark sides to my imagination. Not everything in there was happy endings. Some of them were dark and sinister. And to get out of this one alive, I was going to have to outsmart my own mind.


End file.
